


Almost Left Behind

by misqueue



Series: Vignettes of Season Six [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Related, Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kurt & Walter mentioned, M/M, Nostalgia, Romance, Season/Series 06, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/pseuds/misqueue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks of Blaine. A reaction drabble to 6x07 "Transitioning" for International Fanworks Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Title & inspiration from Cyndi Lauper's "Time After Time"

Kurt declines coffee with Walter after the double-date. Even knowing coffee means coffee, he needs solitude.

At home he undresses in the dark, slips into his cool bed. He holds his phone; he thinks about Blaine standing in the choir room, diffident and—

He can't pretend he didn't see, but it's not his place to notice. Unless?

 _You were looking for me, weren't you,_ Kurt types and sends within the space of a single held breath.

The clock ticks; he waits. Seconds stretch into minutes.

Kurt sets his phone aside, drifts and drowses.

A buzz wakes him: Blaine's reply.

_Forever._


End file.
